


Ice Queen

by Not_An_Author



Series: One More Time [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Meaningful Nickname, No Gore, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: “Cold?” She asked into his ear.“Freezing.”





	Ice Queen

“Warm?” She looked at him with a concerned expression.

“Hot.” He curled up into himself.

“Wait.” She walked over to the kitchen and filled an empty cup with ice cubes before giving it to him. “Hold.”

He took hold of the glass. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “Welcome.”

He took an ice cube out of the glass and held it in a clenched fist. “Sit?”

She sat down beside him.

 

“I saw them again,” he spoke in a whisper.

“In a dream?” She leaned into him.

“In a nightmare.” He leaned into her in return.

“Were we there?” She held his hand.

“No.” He frowned.

 

“It’s okay.” She hugged him.

“Thanks.” He hugged her back.

“I’m here,” she whispered in his ear.

 

“Ice queen.” He smiled as he closed his eyes against her shoulder.

“Cold?” She asked into his ear.

“Freezing.” He dropped the ice cube back into the glass.

 

“Good.” She closed her eyes against him.

 

They fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes, please don't kill me.


End file.
